


旅行(超短H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Mutsumi Kazuma - Fandom, Shinomiya Hayato - Fandom, 六見游馬, 四之宮隼人, 我太受歡迎該怎麼辦
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	旅行(超短H)

四之宮他就同了六見他一起約會兼去了旅行的時候，就同了六見他就在了酒店同一間房間的時候，四之宮他就給了六見他吻了，四之宮他沒有了力氣反抗了六見他的，所以感覺到了十分之好的，但是在了今天就有了一段美的回憶留在了這個旅行，的，而他們就在了今天的晚上就不停淫蕩地過了一天的，也成為了他們的学校旅行最sweet 的回憶，也是六見他們的心目中美好的日子，並是一個幾好的事情的。


End file.
